


未知的恐惧

by bluebluebonnet



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, ST:ID spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk醒来时耳边回响着自己的尖叫。</p>
<p>在STID剧情之后Jim开始做恶梦，而他的大副在他身边帮助他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	未知的恐惧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fear of the Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855649) by [liamthebastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard). 



> 1）直译意译都有，如果想要看到最棒的版本请务必看原文（上面的链接）~  
> 2）如果你觉得这篇文不好看，一定是我翻译的问题= =  
> （另外要是觉得有更好的标题务必告诉我）

作者：prodigaldaughter13  
翻译：包子

Kirk醒来时耳边回响着自己的尖叫。他快速地打量了一下他自己以及周围的环境，四肢无碍，所有事看起来都很正常，他也依然还躺在该死的生物床上等待从上一次死亡中恢复。而且从床边椅子上突然弹起的影子判断，他刚刚把他的大副吵醒了。

“Captain，你还——”

“叫我Jim。我们已经下班了，Spock。”Jim纠正他，同时因为成功调戏到面前的瓦肯人而露出一个小小的傻笑。

“Jim，”Spock说，他平日里一直平稳的声音透露出一丝恼怒。“你还好吗？”

Kirk的笑容消失了，“Yeah，Spock，我很好。回去睡吧。”

“除非你解释清楚为什么你会大叫着惊醒。”

根据Bones的说法，从他们开始把Khan的血输给Jim的那天起，Spock就一直睡在Jim的病房里。他醒来的时候Spock问他自己需不需要离开，但Jim内心觉得他的朋友在他身边让他感到更加安全。不过现在可能就有点尴尬了。

“只是个噩梦，人类有时候就会梦到那些东西。”Jim简单解释着，祈祷提出这是一个人类的特性之后Spock就不会再问他别的问题。

“我有关于噩梦的知识。有人告知我，做恶梦之后把梦的内容告诉别人可以减轻恐惧。”Spock的话相当合理。Jim知道除非他告诉Spock这整件破事儿，不然他是没机会再好好睡下了。

“我一直梦到我是——梦到我是他，Khan，而且我在——我在杀人，我的所有朋友，即使我想停止，我也做不到。我一直在尖叫，却发不出任何声音，到处都是血——”Jim已经快要整个吓坏了，Spock安慰地把一只手放上了他的肩膀。这意料之外的触碰——来自一个瓦肯人让它显得更加奇怪——足以让Kirk从情绪里脱离出来。

“你完全没有原因需要担心……Jim。你和Khan毫无相似之处，你会在伤害你的朋友之前结束自己的生命。”Spock让一切听起来那么容易，就好像Kirk可以简单地把他的恐惧关掉，但是Jim不是瓦肯人，他没有那种控制力。

“你能教我该怎么做吗？”Kirk突然问，他知道Spock露出的表情意思是“迷惑”，“教我怎么才能不必害怕。”他看到Spock明白了他想要什么，看到了Spock的恐惧，仿佛他们又回到了那扇玻璃门前。

Spock放在Jim肩上的手收紧了，“我做不到。恐惧是……不可避免的，至少在这种情况下。我不知道该怎么控制它。”这种坦诚让Jim知道他不是唯一一个会感到害怕的人，甚至从某种程度上让整件事没那么令人恐惧了。

“你总是在那些梦里，”Jim承认道，Spock又看着他示意他说清楚些，“那些噩梦。每个人都在轮换着出现——Uhura，Scotty，Bones，Sulu，Chekov——但是你一直都在，而且你总会死去。每一次我都会尖叫着惊醒，害怕这是真的。”

Spock在黑暗中盯着他看了许久，Kirk无法看清他的表情。长长的沉默之后，Spock躺到了Kirk身边，让Jim转过身去，然后伸出一只手搂住他的腰。Kirk没有质疑他的行为，只是安静地享受着，沉浸在Spock依然好好活着的事实中。

温暖的嘴唇轻压在Jim的后颈，他听见耳边的低语，“睡吧，Jim。”然后疲倦带他沉入了睡眠。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这样的大副超级暖心。  
> 要是发现翻译有什么问题务必告诉我哟～


End file.
